Christmas Stories
by Lexi1989
Summary: Just a little something for the holidays... A collection of Holiday Tales with our favorite fandom characters!
1. Chapter 1: Last Christmas Part 1

**A little something for the holidays.. inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's rendition of Last Christmas ;) Best to play it while reading :D**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **LAST CHRISTMAS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

A snowflake lands on my gloved palm and I stare at it before I shake it off. It's that time of the year. Christmas season. The season of giving gifts, drinking eggnog and kissing under mistletoes and all that crap. I don't mean to sound so cynical but I hate Christmas. Call me the Grinch or whatever, but I have a very good reason for feeling this way. It's because I got my heart broken on Christmas.

I know what you're thinking. What kind of cruel, heartless, jerk breaks a woman's heart on Christmas? Well, I can without a doubt, tell you that Natsume Hyuuga is that cruel, heartless, jerk. He's been my best friend since we were in high school. It all started when some of our classmates were bothering him and I told them off for being noisy. Why would they bug him, you ask? Well, it's only because Natsume Hyuuga is the campus crush. At the tender age of eight, all the girls at school went gaga over his brooding but handsome looks. Now that we were sophomores, he was the female population's idol.

I used to be one of those girls, but since we were in the same class, I didn't want to appear too overtly forward, so I kept my feelings to myself. One day, all these girls were crowding in the classroom, making him more temperamental as usual. Since I couldn't get to my desk, I screamed at them to get out, else I'd scratch their faces out, proudly displaying my long but well groomed nails. They scrambled out as fast as they could and I sat down on my desk, minding my own business, waiting for the school day to start.

The next thing I know, Natsume standing in front of my desk. I quickly became nervous, because he didn't smile (not that anyone except his best friend, Ruka Nogi has seen it), and I suddenly feared he was mad because I scared away the fangirls.

"Thank you." He said at me and he gave me one of his rare smiles.

"You're welcome." I said shyly. I could feel my neck and face burn up with the blush I know was evident all over my tiny little face.

That was just the beginning. As I was walking home after school, he fell into step next to me and I felt my heart pound. He lived in the other side of town, so there wasn't any reason he was going my way.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked him after walking in silence for a few minutes.

"Walking you home." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because you're not like those other girls. I like that." He had his hands in his pockets, and he was looking directly at me.

"Not like them how?" I asked though I knew the answer.

"You don't go all mushy and crazy at the sight of me." He smiled smugly.

"And why does that give you the liberty to walk me home?" I raised a brow at him.

"Because you are now my friend." His tone had this certainty that made you never want to question it so I let that be the end of the conversation since we had reached my house.

"This is me." I gestured at our house as I opened the gate. "Would you like to come in for something to drink before you go? It's a long walk home for you."

"How do you know where I live?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're Natsume Hyuuga, campus idol. Everybody knows where you live." I nervously answered and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said as he followed me inside.

There was a basket of strawberries on the counter, most likely brought in by my mom who was on a juice diet and I grabbed a few and made some smoothies. We spent the afternoon doing homework and talking about ourselves. And that is how our friendship started.

I was the subject of envy of every girl on campus when they learned that Natsume was spending time with me. I was that girl, the girl that Natsume Hyuuga chose to be with. We would go to the movies together, hang out either at his place or mine or Ruka's. And I felt special. Little by little, my hidden feelings for him grew, though I never really told him about it and thinking about it now, he never really told me if he felt something for me either.

Rumors circulated that I was his girlfriend when he asked me to be his prom date. I laughed it off and scoffed at it but deep inside, I was happy. Senior Year was the best year of my life. I would be graduating with honors, captain of the volleyball club, attending a prestigious University after I graduate, and to top it all off, my prom date is the hottest, most sought after guy in school. Never mind that there wasn't any officiality to it. The fact that he asked me to prom meant something.

During the last dance, he held me close and I inhaled in his scent of peppermint and sandalwood. His hands were on my waist and my head was on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being such a cool best friend." He murmured.

I raised my head and looked up into his captivating crimson eyes. My heart fluttered and my mind raced, thinking this might be the moment that he confesses his love to me. I said nothing and gave him a shy smile, giving him an opportunity to start talking. To my dismay, he remained silent and once the dance ended, he drove me home. That small setback didn't deter me though. I figured before we leave for Uni, I'd talk to him about this, and finally ask where our 'friendship' was headed.

That plan never worked because he left early since he was in the early honors program. He graduated top of the class after all. We still kept in touch everyday. There were lots of avenues for communication. There was Facebook, Skype, calls and text. And I took it as a good sign. No guy would stay in touch with just a friend, right? A girl would have to mean a lot to him if he kept in touch because even Ruka had mentioned that he and Natsume barely talked on Facebook. I felt even more elated when during Christmas break, Natsume asked if he could visit me citing he had something to tell me. I wasn't going home for the holidays since my parents were travelling so I told him he was more than welcome to spend Christmas with me at my two bedroom apartment.

So he spent Christmas break with me. He helped me pick out a small tree and we decorated it with stringed popcorn. I made eggnog and Christmas cookies. And we sat down by the fire in front of the tree on Christmas Eve, Christmas carols softly playing in the background from my phone. It was ten minutes till 12 midnight and we were lounging around, just watching the fire blaze in the fireplace.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked him.

"It can wait." He said seriously. He had been quiet this evening after dinner. I caught him looking at his phone many times, his expression thoughtful.

He stood up, telling me to wait as he went up to his bedroom. I felt butterflies in my stomach and tried to calm myself down. This is the night that I am going to tell him how I really felt. And I knew just the opportunity on how to do it. He came down carrying a small gift box topped with a green ribbon in his hand and I felt myself blush beneath his gaze. The clock on the wall struck twelve and I could hear the fireworks begin.

"Merry Christmas." He said as he gave me the box.

I opened it to find a small gold charm bracelet. He took it out of the box and clasped it on my hand. And then he took something from his pocket. It was a small silver charm in the shape of a flame which he attached.

"You can add charms to it later on. This one symbolizes our friendship." He smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered. His face was inches from mine, his eyes on my bracelet which hung on the hand he was holding.

"Here's my present." I told him and as he looked up, I closed the gap between us and claimed his lips.

I should've known something was wrong when I felt him stiffen against me. He put his hands on my shoulder and gently pushed me away, his expression confused and his eyes searching mine for an answer. The silence hung for awhile before he finally mustered up the courage to talk.

"What happened back there?" He asked softly.

"I –" I hesitated before I finally blurted out the words I've been holding on to for so long.

"I Love you Natsume." I whispered softly, hoping and praying he felt the same.

He looked taken aback by my confession. And then he uttered the words I dreaded to hear from him.

"Sumire, I'm already seeing someone."

So I guess you can all guess what happened after that. If you didn't, here's the rundown.

I locked myself in my room. He apologized a million times (and no, it's not an exaggeration, though in reality, it was probably ten times in a span of 6 hours.). The next morning he told me he was going. It's been a year and I haven't spoken to him since.

 _ **~Last Christmas, I gave you my heart~**_

 _ **~But the very next day, you gave it away~**_

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **So let me know what you think?**

 **Bet you thought it was Mikan huh?**

 **This one will be a short multichaptered story.. probably 3 to 5 chapters just for the holidays..**

 **I just couldn't get this thought out of my mind...**

* * *

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review ;)**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	2. Chapter 2 Last Christmas Part 2

**So I decided to make this a collection of oneshots. Just so that it won't be too boring but it will be centered on the same song Carly Rae Jepsen's "Last Christmas". I'm addicted to this song, and it works to play it while reading these stories ;)**

 **And for those waiting for updates on my current chaptered story cycle, don't fret, I am working on those too :D**

 **Text in** _ **italics**_ **is a flashback.**

 **So without further ado, I give you chapter 2 ;)**

* * *

 **LAST CHRISTMAS**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **~Once bitten, and twice shy~**_

 _ **~I kept my distance but you still catch my eye~**_

I walk through the door and almost drop my clutch at the sight of you across the crowded room of the bar. It's funny that I know that it's you even if you're not facing me. I would know you anywhere. You never fail to catch my eye. The way you walk, stand, even sit. Your long and shiny dark hair in is a dead giveaway too.

Here I am, minding my own business, and it's ironic how the Gods want to remind me of the fiasco that we called a relationship of last year. I can still remember that gut wrenching feeling of seeing you with that woman in your arms. You were always a charmer, much to my chagrin. The ladies flocked to you like bees swarm over honey. And you had and still have this thousand watt smile that makes any woman's legs turn to jelly. It was what made me fall in love with you and at the same time it was my downfall.

 _ **~Tell me baby, do you recognize me?~**_

 _ **~It's been a year, you know it doesn't surprise me~**_

I gave the bouncer the name of the VIP reservation and as luck would have it, my table is right next to yours. I suddenly feel conscious and smooth out the nonexistent ruffles on my dress. I've had this scene in my head for the past few months, well the past year basically. When we broke up after Christmas last year, I was heartbroken. It took me awhile to get over you and when I did, I gave myself a makeover. Gone were the luscious long locks you used to run your fingers through. I sport a stylish bob now and I wonder if you would still recognize me. My fashion sense has slightly improved as well. You won't find me walking in my standard sneakers, jeans and tees anymore. I've traded those in for high heels, little black dresses, skirts and blouses, more ladylike stuff.

Your date excuses herself to the restroom and I use the opportunity to steal a glance at you, only to catch you looking in my direction. I keep myself from smirking at that look you get whenever you see a pretty girl and pretend to be busy looking at the drinks menu but in reality, I am studying you. You still look handsome with those purple eyes and laid back demeanor. Your date comes back and ditches you citing a work emergency, and judging by the way she calls you 'baby' with a tender stroke of your smooth cheek, she's already you're girlfriend. I lose interest and I take a look at my Michael Kors watch, giving out a sigh of exasperation.

"Late date huh?" Your silky voice full of mischief pops the bubble I have around myself and I just nod and give you a polite smile.

"My date just ditched me, mind if I keep you company while you wait? I'll treat you to a round of drinks." It's clear you never did recognize me. Why would you? I was just a fling to you. You never took me seriously.

"No thanks, it's not necessary, my date will be here any minute now." I said in a small voice.

You stared at me for a full minute and I fight the urge to squirm under your penetrating gaze.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I shook my head a little too much and I think that's what gave me away.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the rest room." I nod at the server who was bringing the glass of wine that I ordered.

I splash cold water on my face to relieve the flush in my cheeks. I hate it that you could still do this to me. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I think of the time we spent together last year.

 _ **~Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it~**_

 _ **~Merry Christmas, I love you and I meant it~**_

* * *

 _We met two years ago, on New Year's Eve at Time's Square. You swept me off my feet and we hit it off right away. You said all the right things, you made me feel special and you asked me to be your girlfriend after two weeks._

" _Aren't we going a bit too fast on this? I mean we barely know each other." I'd asked._

" _Is there any better time than now? I like you, you like me. We can get to know each other as time goes by. I don't want to lose you to someone else. " You told me and since I liked you a lot, against my better judgement, I agreed even if I felt it was too rushed._

 _You were leaving to travel for your job. So we had to make do with a long distance relationship. Modern technology made it easier with Facebook, Skype, and whatever means of communication we could find. You would fly out to see me for a few days or a week, depending on your schedule. I should've known it wouldn't last. You promised to be with me on Christmas, but at the last minute you backed out saying you have tons of work. I was disappointed. I invested too much in our relationship. And even if we didn't spend much time together in person, for the past 12 months, I had fallen in love with you._

 _I planned to tell you on Christmas. I asked help from my friends on how to surprise you. I figured I'd fly out to your place and be your Christmas present. The snow was falling down thick that night. There was at least two inches of it on the ground. I took a taxi straight from the airport and asked to go directly to your place. I stood outside, waiting for you to come home since I knew you liked to work late._

 _Standing outside, I noticed a familiar looking paper sticking out from the lid of the garbage bin. Curiosity getting the best of me, I approached it and found the white and gold gift wrapper that adorned the box I had sent you. It was a scarf that I had knitted for you. And it was in the trash. That in itself would have been a warning sign. But I refused to acknowledge it. I thought maybe it was a mistake. That there was a reason something I worked hard over was discarded just like that._

 _You came home in the wee hours of the dawn. Except you weren't alone. You were with her. I can still see your face, wide eyed and shocked to see me sitting on your porch._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I wanted to surprise you, looks like I'm the one that you surprised." My voice was surprisingly calm despite the turmoil of emotions I felt deep inside. Betrayed, hurt, angry._

 _The woman, clearly sensing a confrontation, had the audacity to ask to come into your house since it was freezing outside. As soon as we entered, her familiarity with the place amazed me. And I just then realized everything that didn't add up before, made sense now. The abrupt ending of phone calls, weird noises in the background whenever I called during odd hours, your recent distance, feigning excuses like you're tired, or working late or whatever. You were cheating on me with her._

 _We stood in silence in your living room while your 'friend' was in the kitchen, making coffee._

" _I'm sorry." You said._

" _Did you even love me, Tono?" Your silence was the answer I needed._

" _It's a shame I wasted too much time on us. And here I was, the naïve, stupid girl who felt that surprising you on Christmas by coming here in person to tell you that I love you was a great idea. Great! Just freaking great!" I stormed out of your house and ran till my legs were almost frozen in the cold. The cold wind whipping my skin didn't hurt. The fact that you let me go, without even trying to explain yourself hurt even more. You didn't even care enough to check on me and make sure I was alright. Just like that, it was over._

* * *

 _ **~Now I know what a fool I've been~**_

 _ **~But if you kissed me now~**_

 _ **~I know you'd fool me again~**_

It took me months to realize that I was such a fool. As I walked back into the restaurant though, I knew you still had that effect on me. Maybe it was because there wasn't any closure. Or maybe because deep inside, the naïve, stupid girl was still there, hoping you'd come back groveling on your knees.

I see the hint of recognition in your eyes as I came back.

"Mikan? Is that you?" Disbelief is clear in your voice as I approached.

"It took you long enough to recognize me, how have you been Tono?" I try to sound nonchalant as I took my seat.

"Same old, same old. Wow, I mean WOW. You look better with short hair! " You obviously like what you see.

"What brings you back to New York?" I try to change the subject as you look me over.

"I live here now. I moved back in the summer. How have you been?" The casualness of the conversation unnerves me, considering how we never spoke to each other after I left that night.

"I'm doing great." You took my hand and asked me to dance. I couldn't refuse.

"Would you like to go out with me for dinner tomorrow night?" Your question is laced with that flirty undertone that makes me want to gag. But at the same time, butterflies are fluttering in my stomach. The attraction is still there.

"Won't your girlfriend mind?" I whispered as a slow song played and you pulled me close.

"She's not my girlfriend." I raised my brow to that.

"I doubt that, she was that girl from last year, right? I don't really think going out with you is a good idea." The bitterness in my voice is evident yet you show no signs of embarrassment or remorse.

"Come on, for old time's sake Mikan." The space between us is slowly disappearing as I feel you tighten your embrace.

Your hands roam around my back with lack of reserve. You hold me like the rare times you used to when we were together. It was making me uncomfortable.

 _ **~Last Christmas, I gave you my heart~**_

 _ **~But the very next day, you gave it away~**_

"Excuse me, but I believe you're dancing with my girl." I breathe out a sigh of relief as I hear the smooth baritone voice from the person behind me.

You let go of me quickly with a questioning look at the guy behind me. Your hand is at my waist and the guy is glaring daggers at it. The air is filled with tension as you and the guy are trying to outglare each other.

"Tono." I slowly extracted myself from your grasp and walk to the other guy.

"This is my boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga."

 _ **~This year, to save me from tears~**_

 _ **~I'll give it to someone special~**_

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Soooo I think at some point in time, there is that reality that you still are attracted to your exes. I've had that happen to me once. Good thing I didn't fall for it though.**

 **Couldn't really think of a better guy for this chapter than Tono. Initially I had intended it to be Tsubasa but he's too cute and good to be a womanizer.**

* * *

 **Guest 1** – yeah it was.. I'm thinking of doing a follow up to that on the next chapter

 **Guest 2** – that really was my intention to let everyone think it was Mikan, and then Boom! Plot twist! Lol! :D and are you Pinoy too? :D Happy Holidays! Not to worry, I am working on my other stories as well. TGND and DT may be ending and I may start new stories again soon.

 **sally1821** – sorry about that.. my mind really is a bit twisted, but aren't you glad it wasn't Mikan?

 **layliaman98** – thankies! :D I'm glad u had fun, check out my other stories too ;)

 **Anilissa** – I'm still thinking about it. I can only do so much for this one song.. and having the same outline will get a bit boring if it goes on too long.. I was thinking of making a follow up to Chapter 1 on the next chappie, watcha think? Probably a bit of both, different characters and sorta a follow up/continuation on some chapters..

 **FA** – Oh Wow! Thank you so much! Im glad that you loved it :)

 **miamu-chan** \- thank you for R &R-ing :D hope you enjoy this chappie.

 **Anonymous** – thank you :D Enjoy this update!

* * *

 **So should I do a follow up to Sumire's story from chapter 1? Let me know your thoughts :D**

 **Keep an eye out for updates on my story cycle**

 **TGND – DT – SEC – KN**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	3. Chapter 3: Last Christmas Part 3

**Everybody, I would just like to say you are all so awesome. And yes they are connected so stay tuned!**

 **Contrary to what I said on the previous chapter (coz I feel lazy to update that just for this announcement lol) I will be breaking up this story into multichaptered mini-stories instead of oneshots (although the first two counts and were originally intended to be oneshots) and the chapter title will clue you guys in on to which story is which. ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me the idea on how to proceed further! You guys rock!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS STORIES**

 **CHAPTER 3: LAST CHRISTMAS PART 3**

 **SUMIRE's POV**

"Hey Sumire!" I turn around to see my new flatmate Mikan Sakura enter the apartment.

She hung her keys on the hook we set up by the door and proceeded to take off her coat and boots. I sink back into the couch where I was curled up with a book and a blanket.

"Hi Mikan. How was your date?" She had mentioned she was going out with her boyfriend tonight.

"I saw my ex." That juicy piece of information got my attention and I put down the book.

"Do tell." I pat the space on the couch next to me. She came back from the kitchen carrying two cups of hot chocolate, setting them down on the coffee table before she sat on the couch.

"So I was waiting for my guy down at this new bar Scrappies at fifth avenue, and I saw my ex there. He had moved back here with that bimbo I caught him with last year and she was there with him!"

"So what happened? Did he see you? Did he talk to you?"

"The jerk had the nerve to ask me out after his girl left. Can you imagine that he still had the balls to do that?"

"Wow. What a douchebag."

"Yeah he is. So, how was your night?" Typical Mikan. Attention span of a ten year old. She could chat on and on from one topic to the next in a thirty minute conversation.

I had since moved to a new apartment after what happened last year with Natsume. I found a quaint little two bedroom apartment that was a little too pricey but after posting an ad online, I found Mikan who fell in love with the place just like I did. She transferred from Dartmouth College in New Hampshire to Columbia where I study. I initially had reservations since she had the same major I knew that Natsume was taking there. So she may or may not know him. I just didn't have the courage to ask but I also wanted to get this apartment so I jumped the gun and told her I'd take her for a flatmate.

"Well, I'm dating this guy in my Psychology class. He's not that handsome. I'll probably place him in the cute category but he makes me laugh even if he's not that good at jokes."

"Well, it's always nice to have a guy that makes you laugh. My boyfriend is always so serious. Good thing he came tonight. I haven't seen him since I moved." She looked so happy and as much as I was bitter about my lovelife, or lack thereof, I felt genuinely happy for her.

Mikan had been a good friend to me even if we barely knew each other. When we first moved in, I had a head start on her and had been unpacking my stuff when I saw the charm bracelet Natsume had given me last Christmas and burst into a fitful of tears. At that opportune moment, Mikan had come bustling in carrying a couple of boxes.

" _Oh my gosh! Are you alright Sumire?"_

" _I'm *sniff* fine *sniff."_

" _Well you don't look fine to me. Tell me what's wrong."_

" _I don't *sniff* even know *sniff* you that well."_

" _We're going to be flatmates for Kami's sake. We should start somewhere."_

" _I *sniff* saw this and lost it." I held up the charm bracelet and she looked at me confusedly._

" _You saw it and then you lost it?" She repeated, taking my sentence literally rather than how I really meant it._

 _I then proceeded to tell her about having my heart broken, leaving out specifics but just the general overview of how my best friend broke my heart after I had kissed him and confessed my love for him. She then told me about how her ex has done the same at almost the exact same time, last Christmas. It was then that we felt a kinship with each other._

She recently confided to me that she was seeing someone from Dartmouth. They had dated on and off during her year there and had continued on even if she transferred. I have yet to meet the guy but she did say he was coming over for Christmas break so being a perfect hostess, I invited them to spend Christmas with me and my new boyfriend, Koko at a new restaurant that opened nearby.

Even if we were only living together for a few months, Mikan became the best friend I never had. Natsume never counted because I was in love with him and Ruka was more of his friend than mine. I resolved to put my past behind and move forward, hence no old pictures or mementos from the past until last year were displayed in the apartment. I never talked about him except for the time that I found the charm bracelet and I found that it helped me move on. I had distanced myself from him, changed my number, moved, created all new social media accounts, hence cutting all ties with him. But of course, the Gods had something else in mind.

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS EVE**

 **MIKAN'S POV**

Natsume held my hand in his as we walked along the street towards the restaurant. It was early and I wanted to walk in the snow filled streets, basking in the essence of winter. My happiness now was a far cry from what I had experienced last year and I'm glad that I have Natsume now.

We met during freshman year at Dartmouth. He asked me out, but me being the infatuated lovesick girl chasing after Tono, had only permitted to hang out with him on 'friendly dates'. He told me multiple times in the course of our friendship that he wouldn't stop courting me. And when he found out what happened with Tono last Christmas, he immediately rushed to my side despite him spending Christmas with his best friend who I have yet to meet. I knew that his best friend, aside from Ruka was a girl, but I don't know her name. He never talks about her much, well at least not anymore and I never paid attention before because he would only mention her in passing.

After that night, he gave me some space, saying I needed the three month rule before giving him a decision and he would patiently wait. I'd thought it over and realized midway of the three months that I missed him. That I knew more about him than I ever did about Tono and that his presence in my life was very important. We became an item shortly after the three month rule ended and been together ever since.

 _ **~A crowded room, friends with tired eyes~**_

 _ **~I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice~**_

We arrived early at the restaurant and took a spot at the bar for some drinks. Natsume had excused himself to go to the bathroom when I spotted Tono walking in with a group of our old friends. Dear Kami, why do you do this to me? I turn to face the bartender abruptly asking for something stronger to get me through the night and to avoid having Tono and our friends see me.

Sumire arrives with her new boyfriend and introduces me to him. I shook his head and like him immediately. He had a very fun demeanor and it was evident he was in love with Sumire by the way he beamed when he looked at her. Natsume still hasn't returned from the restroom and Sumire asks the waiter to seat us at our reserved table which, unfortunately, is next to Tono's.

 _ **~My God, I thought you were someone to rely on~**_

 _ **~Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on~**_

 _ **~A face on a lover with a fire in his heart~**_

 _ **~A man undercover but you tore me apart~**_

Tono takes notice and walks over to our table while I tried to keep my composure. Where was Natsume when you needed him?

"Fancy bumping into you here Mikan. That's two nights in a row now. I'm sure it isn't coincidence anymore." Sumire's eyebrow raised at the sudden appearance of Tono next to me.

"Are you her boyfriend?" She asked and I was quick to correct her.

"Ex-boyfriend. Sumire, this is Tono, Tono, Sumire, my flatmate and her boyfriend Koko." They all shook hands and Sumire gave me a meaningful look before excusing herself to go to the restroom and Koko said he had to take a call outside.

My old friends came rushing to the table to wish me a Merry Christmas and I could see the sympathetic looks in their eyes. I know they knew the truth but their loyalty lay with Tono since he knew them first. It was funny as it was kind of pathetic, really. They were quick to disappear just as they had when Tono had broken me last year, leaving him at the table with us; looking like he had no plans in ever taking off with them. He turned to me with that oh so charming smile I had fallen in love with.

"So what do you say Mikan?"

"Say to what, Tono?"

 _ **~Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again~**_

"My invitation last night. There's time to go out still now." Before I could answer, my knight in shining armor comes once more to my rescue.

"Excuse me."

"One, you are in my chair and two, the lady is already taken so I suggest you take off." His eyes were trained like a hawk on Tono who looked annoyed at the interruption.

It was time I stood up to him. I took away his arm around my shoulder and slapped him across the cheek.

"That was for last year Tono, and as I tried to tell you since yesterday. I already have a boyfriend."

A shriek from behind makes us all turn around to see Sumire looking at Natsume and me.

"HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Sumire finally finds out that Mikan is the girl that Natsume is dating (Chapter 1). What will she do now?**

 **Stay tuned to find out**

 **So to explain, I will be transitioning from originally intended oneshots to a multi-chaptered mini stories for Christmas. If you have any questions regarding the change, I'd be glad to answer any PMs you throw my way!**

 **Last Christmas will be ending in the next chapter and Chapter 5 will be a new mini Christmas story! So stay tuned for it!**

* * *

 **Guest2 –** Yey! Mabuhay and Maligayang Pasko! Like I said, it will now be multichaptered instead of oneshots so yeah.. haha Let's find out how Koko and Sumire reacts to the revelation of this chapter ;)

 **Anilissa –** Thank you for the suggestion, I will look it up and may use it for another mini story! I guess I'm taking back the 3-5 chapter thing. It will be 3-5 for each mini story until I run out of Christmas stories! LoL. Or I could do a oneshot and still update it here to make it a collection ;)

 **spica14 -** to answer your question, YES! They will now be interconnected. I realized it after reading your reviews that it made better sense to connect them (sorta like the movie Valentine's Day and New Year's Eve) LoL thanks for the ideas and for reviewing!

 **frozenbutterfly –** Yes, Natsume is in love with Mikan. To explain, (Chapter 1 is from Sumire's perspective) Sumire and Natsume are childhood best friends but Sumire is secretly in love with him. She confessed she loves him on Christmas of their freshman year in college but he tells her he is seeing someone else and doesn't feel the same way. (Chapter 2 is from Mikan's perspective before she met Natsume) and she dated and fell in love with Tono who is a womanizer and they had a long distance relationship. She tried to surprise him on Christmas but found out he was cheating on her. They met again but she was already with Natsume. And I hope this chapter explains how Natsume and Mikan met and though not specifically detailed, how they got together. If you still have questions, please do PM me, I'd be happy to elaborate ;)

 **Hacel –** due to popular demand.. here you go! Enjoy!

 **miamu-chan –** thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this new update!

 **Anonymous –** thank you for the review! Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **I am curious to know if my decision in transitioning from a one/twoshot collection to mini multichaptered stories in this Published Story was a good idea, so please let me know!**

 **Happy holidays to everyone!**

 **I am updating DT as well so watch out for the exciting events of that story and I am working on SEC and KN as well during the holidays!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	4. Chapter 4: Last Christmas Finale

**So as promised, here is the last chapter for 'Last Christmas' my first of many mini stories for this fic. Happy Holidays Everyone!**

 **AND AS A BONUS...DUN DUN DUN.. NEXT CHAPTER COMES UP TODAY AS WELL!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS STORIES**

 **CHAPTER 4: LAST CHRISTMAS FINALE**

 **MIKAN'S POV**

"Do you two know each other?" I asked as both Sumire and Natsume had horror stricken faces while staring at each other.

"She's –"

"He's –"

They both started to talk together and then abruptly stopped. Sumire's face was blazing red like a fire engine and Natsume couldn't look her in the eye. I really didn't understand it at first until Koko finally spoke up.

"I'm just going on a hunch here, you're 'the' Natsume Hyuuga, aren't you?" He looked at Natsume curiously to which the latter just nodded. It baffled me that they knew his name, much more so that Koko used the word 'the' as if he was referring to some famous actor or something.

"What does he mean by 'the' Natsume Hyuuga?" I turned to my crimson eyed boyfriend who was now being approached by Koko with an arm outstretched.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet the guy who broke Sumire's heart." And I was like 'wait, what?!'

"What do you mean broke her heart? Did you two date before?" And just as the words came out of my mouth, my brain finally functioned properly and put two and two together.

"Oh dear Kami." I muttered.

"You're his best friend." Sumire only sighed and nodded as she took her seat.

"And you're the jerk who left her the day after she confessed to you." I pointed at Natsume who cringed at the mention of his actions.

"To my defense, I left the day before because Sumi locked herself up and wouldn't talk to me. If you also remember, you called me that day after you found out that your asshole of an ex-boyfriend cheated on you."

"Oh my gosh. Sumire. I am so sorry." I turned towards Sumire who looked at me in astonishment.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked me.

"Well he left abruptly to go to me instead of staying to fix things with you." I remembered the night I caught her crying when I moved into the apartment.

"Mikan, it wasn't your fault." She hugged me and when we broke the embrace, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Where's Natsume?" I turned to look behind me and he was gone.

I ran out of the restaurant to see his figure running in the direction we had came from. He was going to his car. I ran after him, calling out and asking him to come back but he never slowed down. I was able to catch up after a couple of minutes, thank Kami I ran for the track team in high school. I tackled him and we took a tumble on the cold, snowy sidewalk.

"Why are you running away?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"You can't run away from her forever you know."

"I know I hurt her Mikan. I apologized for it. I felt like an ass. For not noticing right away how she felt. For leaving her without fixing things. And when she kissed me that night, I was shocked. She's my best friend. But she stopped talking to me. She wouldn't respond to my text, calls and even facebook or skype messages. She didn't give me a chance to at least explain to her my side. I already met you that time, and I was courting you even if you didn't want me to because of Tono. I may not look like it, but I got hurt too."

"Well, you never told me any of this and had I known I'd have had you patch things up with her a long time ago. Now come back and talk to her." I pulled him back towards the restaurant and although I could sense his hesitance, he came with me.

We reached the restaurant just in time as Sumire and Koko were at the door, leaving. Neither Natsume or Sumire made any move or spoke to each other. Good thing Koko and I appeared to be on the same wavelength. He walked over to me and asked me if I wanted to grab a drink at the bar which I immediately agreed to, leaving our partners behind, looking baffled.

When we reached the bar, we chose a spot where we could watch over them. They were lead to a table for two, thankfully its Christmas Eve so there weren't much patrons. I studied Koko who was looking at the pair with a relaxed expression. I wonder if he's intimidated by Natsume. I blush when he catches me looking at him and a grin breaks out on his face.

"It's alright Mikan."

"Sorry, Koko."

"Are you alright with this?" He gestures to his girlfriend who is in a serious conversation with my boyfriend.

"Of course. They were a part of each other's lives way before he met me. They should fix things between them. You?" I asked him.

"It's fine with me. She told me about him when we met. She was always talking about him and I knew she was in love with him. Though I may never measure up to him, I love her. And I may never have had the chance to be with her if he didn't break her heart."

"That's nice of you to say Koko."

"I mean it. I was a shy and quiet guy back then. Sumire was able to bring out the real me, she has this kind of, I don't know, power I guess?" He laughed and scratched his head.

* * *

 **SUMIRE'S POV**

How ironic that the fates wanted me to see him just when I had moved on. This shouldn't affect me that much but it does. Here he is now, Natsume Hyuuga in the flesh, sitting across from me. And it's funny because I'm not mad. Especially since now I know that he left me that day for Mikan. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't his fault either. It was mine. For falling in love with him. For ruining a very good friendship. For everything.

I knew I had to fix this. But was I ready?

"I'm sorry Sumire." I didn't expect him to speak first and it must have been shown all over my face.

He took that as his cue to continue.

"She's the one I told you about. The one I was seeing. She had broken up with her ex on Christ-"

"I know." I had to interrupt. Mikan had already told me of this. His eyes were downcast.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better. It should've come from me. I should've told you but you wouldn't talk to me. You shut me out completely. I couldn't reach you anymore."

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough." I didn't need to say it but I had to. For myself.

"Maybe I didn't. And I'm sorry." He admitted.

"I forgive you. I already did. I just didn't need you to stick around as a reminder of that epic fail." I tried to scoff it off but he could always read through me.

"Don't laugh it off Sumire. Your feelings are important to me, whether you choose to believe it or not."

"I'm sorry too."

"You can't apologize for loving someone. It isn't a mistake." He said simply.

"So what now?" No use dwelling in the past.

"Why did your boyfriend call me 'the' Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Ahhh, that. He was kind of asking me out during my first year at Columbia but I shot him down because, well, uhm, you know the reason." I said, blushing at the memory.

"He seems like a pretty nice guy, since he didn't try to punch me when I confirmed I was the ass that broke your heart. But then again, I doubt he could make a dent in me. The guy's too puny." I gave him a smack in the head.

"You're still an arrogant jerk! And is that any way to talk about your best friend's boyfriend?" I laughed as he rubbed the spot that I had hit on his head.

"I'm telling you, how can he protect my gorgeous girl best friend if he's that scrawny?" He gave me that childish smile that I missed for awhile and he stood up to hug me.

I hugged him back. I was glad to have him back in my life, because no matter what, he's my best friend too. Mikan and Koko joined us soon after and we finally ordered and had dinner.

A show band came on and began to sing Christmas carols. Mikan and I were invited to sing a song when I spied her ex from the corner of my eye at the bar. I whispered to her what song and she agreed.

So, me and my new girl best friend Mikan Sakura, on Christmas Eve sang to the guys who broke our hearts.

 _ **~Last Christmas, I gave you my heart~**_

 _ **~But the very next day, you gave it away~**_

 _ **~This year, to save me from tears~**_

 _ **~I'll give it to someone special~**_

 **END**

* * *

 **Ending is a bit lame. I think. LoL.**

 **But it's Christmas, be nice in reviewing tee hee ;)**

 **As a special treat I'll be uploading another mini story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Guest2** : walang anuman my kababayan :) Merry Christmas!

 **Hacel** : I gather you're a kababayan as well! Maligayang Pasko. And as you may have read above, the ending is quite anticlimactic (well from my POV) haha. Enjoy!

 **Anilissa** – Mikan used to attend Natsume's school (Dartmouth) during the first year. She was still in love with Tono then but has already known Natsume who was already courting her (but she didn't give him a chance until she caught Tono cheating). Mikan and Natsume became gf-bf around March in their timeline. She transferred during her second year to Sumire's school (Columbia) and became her flatmate but is still dating Natsume. Neither of the girls had mentioned Natsume's name since 1, Sumire didn't want to mention his name 2, Mikan was planning to introduce them during the dinner that happened in chapter 3. I hope that clarifies it but if you still have follow up questions, feel free to PM me ;)

 **layliaman98** – since it's Christmas, I wouldn't dream of making her a bitch. :D and yes, friendship is still intact and now stronger ;)

* * *

 **Enjoy the next mini-story!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **My regular story cycle will be resuming in a few days. I am working on Secrets and Karaoke Nights this weekend ;)**

* * *

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Be Home Part 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **A brand new mini story for all of you!**

 **Inspired by Meghan Trainor's "I'll Be Home"**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS STORIES**

 **CHAPTER 5: I'LL BE HOME (PART 1)**

It's been three years. 36 months. 1095 days. In my mind, it's been too damn long. This war just wouldn't end. Neither side would yield. I really had no intention of joining this stupid war. But when they mandated every healthy and able man from aged eighteen and above to go, I had no choice. The only thing that keeps me alive and going is the thought of my girl back home. Plus the news we received this morning via telegram.

 **Those serving from Battalion 30 are released from their duties by tomorrow. Soldiers will be notified if their service is once again required.**

Just in time for me to get home for Christmas. I couldn't wait. I just need to stay alive by then. I looked at her picture tucked into my uniform's inner pocket. She'd sent me one in every letter and this one came with the last one that I received last week. She'd written this a month and a half ago, but as far as war is concerned, communication back home is limited and always late.

We've only been together for a less than a year and I hated the fact it would have been longer if I had only confessed my feelings to her earlier. She was the prettiest girl in my class and it took me awhile to acknowledge to myself that I felt something for her. It took me even longer to confess to her how I felt and I was glad when she told me she felt the same.

I remember when I'd told her I was serving the army. It broke my heart to see her eyes filled with tears. I hated having to do that to her.

" _Why?" She had asked._

" _I have to." My heart heavy as I said the words._

" _You can't leave me." I pulled her close to me, engulfing her in a tight hug. I inhaled her scent, her sweet smelling hair, embedding it into my memories._

" _I'm not going to die, dummy." I had to find a way to make it easier._

" _This is so unfair." Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and I wiped the tears from her cheeks._

" _I didn't have a choice." It didn't make it any better._

 _She stopped crying for awhile. We lay silently on the grass, looking up at the night sky, adorned with stars, just holding on to each other. I couldn't find the words to say goodbye since I was leaving the next day. And I really didn't want to say that stupid word. No matter that we didn't know if I would live to be by her side after the war or if I would end my life getting shot in the middle of nowhere for a war that has been going on for years._

" _Promise me, you'll come back to me." She finally spoke when the sun was peeking through the mountains._

" _I promise." It was the only thing I could do._

And I always keep my promises. So far the Gods have been kind to me. The first two weeks that I was drafted, we had to undergo training. Although my body is in shape, there were still things we needed to learn. Assembling a gun, stealth, and all that shit. I had passed with flying colors and assigned to the thirtieth Battalion.

We were sent to the outskirts of some town far from where I came from. I remember the first time I was delegated to be the night watch. How I pretended she was with me and it was one of those nights that we were hanging out at her house's backyard. I missed her a lot. And I was going to see her again in a few days. I stopped believing in Santa Claus a long time ago, but this time, I thought that this was one hell of a present for me from him.

 _ **~Santa called and made sure I'm prepared~**_

 _ **~He said winter love is spreading everywhere~**_

 _ **~Summer came and took off with the spring~**_

 _ **~So now we start the Christmas caroling~**_

The town we were assigned to protect now was decorated with small reminders of Christmas. We've been here for a year now. Summer had come and gone along with spring and fall. Despite being in the midst of a war, the townspeople still had it in them to hang a lantern here and there. Some of the families opened their doors to us and offered dinner which we politely declined. We even passed some kids who were caroling. It's my last round for night watch and tomorrow, I would be free to go home. The Colonel would send two soldiers to replace us so we could rest before our ride comes to take us to the main base for the flight back home tomorrow morning.

I was in the night watch with a fellow solider by the name of Tsubasa Andou. He was a cheerful guy. Had a girl back home that he couldn't wait to see as well. He'd be the one that would tell us jokes to lift our spirits. At first I'd been annoyed at the likes of him. Who the hell would be happy to be in this predicament? Nobody wins in a war. Everybody loses. My perspective of him changed, when he saved my life from a sniper that he spotted while we were engaged in battle. Since then, we became fast friends.

 _ **~I'll find my way back home and light up every tree~**_

 _ **~We will hang the stockings for you and one for me ~**_

 _ **~ Coz Santa called and made sure I'm prepared~**_

 _ **~He said pack your bags and tell them you'll be there~**_

We reached our lookout point and began to scan the surroundings. Everything looked quiet. We both completed our round and stood relaxed to the side, talking about our respective plans for Christmas.

"My bag is packed and ready. Man, I can't wait to get out of here." He said to me with a jubilant air.

"Mine too. I plan to surprise my girl." I said.

"My cousin Tono serves in the intelligence team. He let slip that I'd be coming home this Christmas to my girl Misaki. So surprise is out of the question." He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What's important is that we get to go back home." I said.

"Misaki told me that she set up a big tree, but she's waiting for me so we can light it up."

"I want to hang some stockings up and all that lame Christmas stuff, my girl would love that." I remember her enthusiasm for occasions and I figured, it would make her happy.

We fell into a comfortable silence as the town slowly turned in for the night.

"It's been a hell of a ride." He mused, looking up at the starless sky.

"Yeah. It has. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" He looked surprised.

"For saving my life. And for being a friend."

He heard the sound first. It was a soft whirring and sounded louder a few seconds later. We both stood back to back, attention focused to the skies. It was dark and cloudy so conditions were making it hard for us to see. I saw the plane a minute before all hell broke loose.

"AIR STRIKE!"

* * *

I came up to the porch and was swiftly embraced by the girl who opened the door.

"Mikan-nee!" Aoi Hyuuga shouted as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hello Aoi. I brought the things you requested." I held up the small basket filled with decorations for the Christmas tree that was being set up in the living room. It was only a few days until Christmas. My third Christmas without him, my first alone if not for his wonderful family that treated me like a daughter. My grandfather had died last year due to a heart attack and the Hyuugas had looked after me.

I eagerly wait for the day that he would come back to me. He promised that he would and he always kept his promises. As delusional as it seems since we don't really know what will happen in the war, i still held on to that promise. It seems now that what they say about promises rang true. They were made to be broken.

Aoi and I were about to step inside when a car came up and parked in front of the house. We both looked on curiously but when the uniformed officer stepped out and walked towards us, I had this feeling of dread in my stomach.

"Is this the Hyuuga residence?" He asked to which Aoi nodded.

"I am looking for Mrs. Kaoru Hyuuga, mother of First Lieutenant Natsume Hyuuga."

"I am Mikan Sakura, Natsume's girlfriend. I also live with the family. This is Aoi, Mrs. Hyuuga's daughter. Mrs. Hyuuga is currently working and will not be home for awhile." My voice wavered as I stepped forward nervously.

"May I come in ma'am?" Aoi opened the door further and the officer let us step in ahead as we led him to the living room.

Aoi brought out a pitcher of lemonade and some cookies from the kitchen as I offered the officer a seat. My hands were shaking but I held my cool until the officer cleared his throat and asked me to sit as well.

"What is this about, officer?"

"I am Captain Koko Yome of the Japanese Army. I have been asked to inform you that First Lieutenant Natsume Hyuuga of the thirtieth Battalion has been reported dead at 2100 on Dec 20th of this year. An enemy air strike hit the town they were stationed to protect. On behalf of the Secretary of Defense, I extend to you and your family my deepest sympathy in your great loss."

The words seem to hang in the air before I could finally absorb them. He was dead. It couldn't be. Aoi rushed into my arms, crying as I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks. He broke his promise. He wasn't coming back to me, to us. He was gone forever.

It seemed like hours before the officer deemed us okay enough for him to leave and go back to his duties. Kaoru had come home after I sent the neighbor's son, Youichi, to fetch her. She had fainted and we had to take her up to her bedroom to rest after she collapsed from the news. Aoi was also sleeping, exhausted from crying herself out because of the tragic news.

I walked the officer to the door. He hesitated before heading out and turned to me sadly. He took my hand and placed something cold and smooth in my palm.

"I was a training officer when he started and he was one of the best men we had. I'm sure he wanted you to get this. It was all we were able to retrieve that identified him."

In my hand, I held his dog tag.

 **NATSUME HYUUGA**

 **FIRST LIEUTENANT**

 **30** **TH** **BATTALION**

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Not much to say but stay tuned for the next chapter.. sad beginning ain't it?**

 **Please dont hate me...**

* * *

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **Ja Ne**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Be Home Finale

**So here we are with part 2 of "I'll Be Home" which is a two shot**

 **My regular story cycle is on hold until I finish the Christmas special since Christmas time is almost ending with the coming of the new year. Please bear with me. Arigatou ;)**

 **My last Christmas story will be up soon.**

 **Text in** _ **italics**_ **is a flashback!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS STORIES**

 **CHAPTER 6: I'LL BE HOME (finale)**

I awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping outside my window. His window. Kaoru and Aoi had insisted that I stay in his room while he was away. Momentarily I am blinded by the hope that it was all a bad dream. A nightmare before Christmas as they say, but the small, cold, piece of aluminum in my hand made me realize otherwise. He was gone. Forever.

As much as I tried to, I couldn't stop the pearl shaped droplets of water from seeping out of my tumescent eyes. I'm pretty sure they're bloodshot. Not the kind of red that would match his scarlet orbs. They were magnificent. He could capture anyone's attention easily. It was what attracted me to him at first, though I never made it obvious. It made all the difference in the world when he asked me to be his girlfriend. To be his. To see his vulnerability just through his eyes. He feared rejection, for he was one who could easily get what he wanted with a snap of his fingers. And I said yes. Now, I'll never see those crimson eyes ever again.

He hated to see me cry. He would call me a crybaby and tease me that I looked ugly when I cried. And I used to hate him for it. Now, I would never have a chance to hear his teasing tone, see his infuriating yet irresistible smirk, his kiss, the feel of his soft lips against mine. He was eighteen when he first served the army. He just turned twenty one. I wonder what it feels like, to die at a young age. I wonder what he thought of, when he bated his last breath. Did he think of me? Did he die a painless death? I hope so. I pray that he didn't suffer.

I lay still on his bed covers, trying to get a grip on myself. For Aoi. For Kaoru. And most specially for him. I promised to be his and forever his I will be. From now until my dying breath.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve. The town has heard of the news and everywhere I went, people came up to me to give me their condolences. I just nod my head and let the words pass through my ears. They would never understand how I felt. I didn't cry in front of them, I fought hard not to.

I met a young woman earlier. She was older than me by a few years, but she also had someone who was serving in the war. I was lighting a candle for Natsume at the temple when she came up next to me, lighting one as well. I didn't realize I was crying until she came up to me with her hand outstretched, holding a handkerchief.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." I apologized for being a blubbery mess and took out my own hanky. "it's been a tough couple of days. I lost someone in the war."

"I am sorry for your loss." She took me in her arms as I stood there, sobbing in a stranger's arms.

She told me her name is Misaki Harada. Her boyfriend was also serving in the war but she hasn't heard anything from him yet. I wished her luck as she went on her way. I lingered for a bit, watching the snow drift down. It was snowing lightly, just heavy enough to coat the roofs and streets with a white sheet. I was about to head on home when I saw something. Misaki was in a tight embrace with a guy in uniform. It looks like her boyfriend had come home.

I was happy for her, but it tugged at my heart. It made me pine for Natsume. I was about to walk up and bid them Merry Christmas but I thought better of it and ran away. I couldn't go home to Aoi and Kaoru in this state so I went to the only place I could think of.

* * *

I awoke to a searing pain on my shoulder. My ears are ringing and my vision is hazy. I try to sit up but I can't feel my body. I panicked. I remembered what happened. The town was attacked by an enemy airstrike. Tsubasa had shouted out a warning and the townspeople were quickly roused, but not quick enough. We had burst into the nearest home and picked up the old man and his wife, taking them out of the line of fire just before the bombs dropped.

I tried to regain my senses one by one. I started by sniffing the air. I didn't smell any remnants of fire, gunpowder, or worse corpses. Instead I smelt anesthetic and medicine. Were we able to save the town? Where was everybody? I tried to blink my eyes to get the haziness to leave. It took awhile but I was puzzled to see a curious pair of purple eyes suddenly appear into my line of vision.

"Oi. He's awake."

A barrage of people came into what I now could see was a tent of some sort. Where the hell was I?

"Can you talk?"

"I—" My throat felt parched and my voice sounded scratchy.

"Here." A small wooden cup filled with water was pushed towards my lips and I gratefully drank it in one gulp.

"Thank you." My voice was still hoarse but my throat felt better.

"You are a soldier, no?" She asked me. She was petite and had dark hair. She wore medics clothes.

"Where am I? Where are the other soldiers?"

"The airstrike leveled the town you were in. Some townspeople were able to make it out due to a warning by two soldiers. Those by the base of Battalion 30 weren't so lucky. You are the only surviving member of that team." She said grimly.

It all came rushing back to me. That idiotic git had did it again. I thought of Tsubasa. He had saved my life yet again. I choke back the sobs that engulf me.

 _Just before the air strike occurred I had thanked him for saving my life. And for being a friend after all the hell we had gone through._

" _Don't thank me yet brother. You won't have the priviledge of me doing it again if you do." He had laughed, giving me a cheeky wink._

" _I just can't wait for this to be over. I can't wait to see Mikan again. I left her early on in our relationship and she has never wavered. She's my life. My sunlight in this dark hell. She's the only thing keeping me going."_

" _I hear you. I'm lucky enough to have been with Misaki for awhile now. You better marry that girl when you get back home. And I better be invited to your wedding." He joked._

" _Of course." Then he did something I least expected._

 _He took off his dog tag and gave it to me. I looked at my senpai questioningly. He was a captain after all._

" _It's our last night here and tomorrow we will be home in our own beds. Nobody will be the wiser. I want you to have it." I took off mine and gave it to him as well. We had just fastened the tags on each of our necks when we heard the planes approaching. Then the chaos began._

 _The alarm bell was rung and we pounded on the doors of the houses, urging everyone to get up and run. The last house we reached was the elderly couple and we had taken them to a safe distance. The woman was shouting about her son and his family, who lived a couple of houses down from them and I assured her we would take care of it. The planes were nearly there and I made a run for it with Tsubasa by my side. When we got to the house, it was already empty but there was no more time for us to run back._

 _The bombs started dropping and we dropped to the ground, crawling our way through debris. Praying and hoping that they wouldn't directly drop on us. We heard the whistle of a dropping bomb and I felt Tsubasa push me roughly away. It dropped meters away from me , barely missing and I flew from the impact with my ears ringing. I felt the shrapnel dig into my leg and my shoulder hit the ground hard. I wince from the pain but still try to crawl, trying to find him but I never did._

That was all I could remember before passing out. A stoic voice interrupts me from my spaced out daze.

"Captain Andou, we have an airlift that can transport you home once my medical team is done with dressing your wounds."

"I am not Captain Andou." She looks at me with furrowed eyes.

"Your tag says otherwise. Who are you?" She asked me.

"First Lieutenant, Hyuuga Natsume. Are you sure none of the other men made it out alive?"

"That is what the report states. Hang on." She walked out of the tent and I lay back on the makeshift gurney they put me in.

Damn it Tsubasa. We were supposed to live. The woman comes back with a chart and she is looking at it eagerly. I assumed it was a list of the men.

"First Lieutenant Hyuuga Natsume, body missing, tag found in a crater hit by a direct bomb. I am guessing that is why the body is missing. So if you aren't dead, that means Captain Andou is." She said softly.

I remained silent, fearing that saying something will cause me to break down. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for being alive, but once you've lived through a war, it changes you. You get to know the men you fight with, and losing them is like losing a brother. We were a family. And it sucks to be left behind even if it's because you're living.

"Report states tag has been delivered to family. Best head on over to the airlift Lieutenant Hyuuga. You might want to give your family a Christmas miracle. We will have to notify Captain Andou's family as well." She told me and made a note on the chart.

"Please let me deliver the tag to his girlfriend. It's the least I could do for him saving my life." I said somberly.

"Of course. I will notify intelligence regarding this. Better catch that flight before the snow gets too heavy for air travel. You can still make it in time for Christmas." She said gently.

 _ **~Santa called to make sure I'm prepared~**_

 _ **~He said wrap the gifts with all your love and care~**_

 _ **~The wind did blow snow up in the sky~**_

 _ **~But I won't let the wind delay my flight~**_

We reach my town just half an hour before Christmas. As much as I want to run home to my family I knew I had something else to do first. I had her address through Tsubasa's cousin. I went to her house but a neighbor advised she would be at the temple. So I walked the back streets, avoiding the rush of people, though there were very few staying outside in the dreary weather.

I spotted her as she was leaving and I went up to her. Tsubasa had shown me her picture many times before.

"Miss Harada." I stood in uniform in front of her.

"Yes?" She looked startled to see me.

"I'm really sorry." It was all I could muster up as I held out my hand with Tsubasa's dog tag nestled in my palm.

She took one look at the tag and burst into tears. I held her as she whimpered and broke down. I wasn't used to comforting people. But I owe Tsubasa my life. And I had to do this for him.

"He died an honorable man. He saved my life. If he didn't, we both would've been dead." I had found myself saying.

She stopped crying and looked up at me. "Thank you. It comforts me to know he didn't die in vain."

I introduced myself to her and she gasped. I looked at her questioningly.

"You are Mikan's beloved!" I am surprised to know that she knows me.

"I met her a few minutes ago, at the temple. They were told you were dead. She was devastated."

I took off running in the direction of the temple, but she was nowhere to be found there. I ran to her house but she wasn't there either. I remembered she was staying with my mother and sister and went flying through the streets to get home. I burst through the door to find a surprised Aoi in the living room.

"Onii-chan!" Her eyes were wide like saucers and she looked like she saw a ghost.

"Hey squirt. I'm alive. Merry Christmas." I embraced her.

"MOM! IT'S ONII-CHAN!" she shouted.

My beautiful mother came bounding down the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my son! My son is alive." She engulfed me in a tight hug and I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But how?" Aoi asked me.

"I'll explain later. Where's Mikan?" I ran my hand through my hair impatiently.

"She went to the temple. But that was an hour ago. She hasn't come back yet."

"I was there, she wasn't." I gritted my teeth. Where in the world is she?

"Oh my. Where could little Mikan-chan be?" Mom looked out the window and could find no sign of her walking towards the house.

I sprinted out and ran to the only place I knew she would have thought of going.

* * *

The snow has stopped falling and I stand here at our spot. It was where he had asked me to be his girlfriend. Our Sakura tree. It's almost Christmas and I can't think of anything but him. I miss him so. His scent, his smirk, his kiss. I lean against the tree trunk and look up at the stars. I closed my eyes, just wishing he was next to me.

"I miss you.." I whispered.

"I missed you too." I thought I heard him say. Maybe I was getting delirious. Imagining his sweet velvety voice penetrating my wishful thinking.

"I love you Natsume." I whispered again.

"I love you too, Mikan. Now are you ever gonna get up?" My eyes flew open as I felt his warm breath near my ear.

I turn my head slowly and come face to face with him.

"ARE YOU HAUNTING ME?!" I shrieked. He covered his ears.

"Jeez Mikan, is that any way to greet me after I've been almost dying?" He said as he slowly stood up and held out a hand to help me get up.

I took his hand and it felt real. Was I dreaming? I traced my hand on the side of his face. Yes, he definitely felt real. He pinched my cheek which made me flinch.

"There. You're not dreaming. I am alive." He finally pulled me into his arms.

"But how?"

"I made you a promise didn't I?" I looked into his deep crimson eyes as he bent forward to kiss me.

And as the fireworks lit up the sky celebrating Christmas, I kissed him.

 _ **~I'll be home with my love, this Christmas~**_

 _ **~I promise, I promise~**_

 _ **~I'll be home with my love, this Christmas~**_

 _ **~I promise, I promise~**_

 _ **~I'll be home~**_

 **END**

* * *

 **Sooo it's a happy ending!**

 **and though i didn't really put her name in, the medic was Hotaru ;)**

 **Stay tuned for the next and my last Christmas story for the year!**

* * *

 **Guest2 –** you are welcome. And yes.. hope this chapter makes up for it and fills in the gaps ;)

 **layliaman98 –** you are also welcome and love you too! And I'm sorry for making you cry. Enjoy this chappie though :D

 **Anilissa -** no biggie. Always ready to answer any questions. And yeah, most army fics do have Natsume die.. luckily I'm not one to stick to the status quo, u know me by now since you've been a loyal reader to my stories haha… enjoy :D

 **pinkponieslol –** Love u too in a platonic way! Hahahaha and I would love to be your friend! Thank you for following and setting this story to a favorite !

 **frozenbutterfly –** this fic is a collection of mini stories so chapters 1-4 is one story and 5 and 6 is another one. XD

 **reader131313 –** all good my friend. And if you read this chappie you can find the answer to ur question ;)

* * *

 **Happy Holidays once again.**

 **Will resume with SEC and KN in the next few days and also the last mini story for this fic will be up before New Year's Eve! Stay tuned**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	7. Chapter 7: Solitude (oneshot)

**I know I said this would be the last but I couldn't help but insert a oneshot for this collection :D**

 **A three part mini-series will be uploaded in the next couple of days to end this series until I add new ones next year ;)**

 **Inspired by Sam Smith's version of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" (don't own the song and never will)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS STORIES**

 **SOLITUDE**

 **xOneShotx**

I close the door behind me as I enter the house. It's as silent as the streets were. It is Christmas Eve after all. Everyone is indoors or at parties celebrating the yuletide season. As cold hearted as people perceive me to be, I'd given all the maids and household help a short vacation for this season. Even the driver wasn't spared although he had protested half-heartedly.

"But who will drive you?" He had inquired.

"I'm an adult, Tomoya-san. And I have a license, so don't worry about it." I brushed his worries off.

"Thank you." The smile on his face was priceless.

"You are welcome. Have a nice Christmas with your family." I blushed as he gave me a low bow.

"You have a happy holidays too Miss!" He greeted as he walked towards his quarters to grab his stuff.

So now I am in an empty house, with a box of cold pizza for dinner. I didn't mind. I shook off the snow that clung to my coat and put it on the rack. My phone was silent for once, no email notifications alerting me of some crisis for work.

I changed to comfortable clothes, a warm sweater and my favorite purple leggings. I grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine rack in the kitchen along with a glass and heated up my pizza. I brought them to the living room and kindled a fire in the fireplace.

I let out a sigh and set my phone on its dock connected to my speakers. The smooth voice of Sam Smith permeates the room and I try to relax.

 _ **~Have yourself a merry little Christmas~  
~Let your heart be light~**_

 _ **~From now on your troubles will be out of sight~**_

For once, I had nothing to do. No deadlines to meet, no projects and employees to oversee. No approvals to sign. I also had no parties to go to since I was in a foreign country. I didn't make much friends at work, since I rarely had free time from all the board meetings, entertaining clients, approving presentations, and all the work that is needed for a CEO to do.

 _ **~Have yourself a merry little Christmas~**_

 _ **~Make the Yuletide gay~**_

 _ **~From now on, your troubles will be miles away~**_

I will my mind to get off work for once but then I think of home. I've been living in this place for a year and a half now but it never felt like home. Home is where family and friends were. No matter how annoying and idiotic they could be. I poured myself a glass of wine and gazed at the pictures that were framed and displayed on the mantle of the fireplace.

 _ **~Here we are as in olden days~**_

 _ **~Happy golden days of yore~**_

 _ **~Faithful friends who are dear to us~**_

 _ **~Gather near to us once more~**_

There was one of me and the gang during graduation. Everybody was all smiles despite the girls' smudged makeup due to crying. That was the last day we were all together. After that we all went our separate ways.

Sumire had gone on to be a model for Victoria's Secret, Anna became an apprentice for Heston Blumenthal in the U.K., Nonoko preferred to stay close to home and worked as a chemist for a big pharmaceutical company in Japan. Koko and Kitsuneme had teamed up to open a toy store that specialized in pranks and Yuu proceeded to medical school with Ruka who unsurprisingly wanted to be a veterinarian. Mikan, of course, married Natsume who eventually became a lawyer. He proposed to her during his valedictorian speech and she had run up the stage in his arms as she said yes. I'd spoken to her earlier through Skype, and she was blooming in her second trimester for baby number two. I smiled to myself as I remembered our conversation.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuu!" She has squealed as her face came on the laptop.

"You know if you weren't pregnant and miles away from me, I'd have hit you with my new baka gun by now." I greeted her with my usual stoic voice.

"Mou, you still haven't changed." She gave me her famous pout onscreen.

"And you're still noisy as ever, baka. I wonder how the other idiot puts up with your pregnancy hormones making you more emotional than normal." She disappeared from the screen and was replaced with Natsume.

"I'm almost to my limit." Said his cool voice.

"Hyuuga."

"Imai."

"It's your fault too, you know. That baby didn't embed itself in the baka's womb." He rolled his eyes at what I said but the corner of his mouth tilted upwards into his signature smirk. Typical Natsume.

"I'm sorry we couldn't travel this Christmas, Hotaru. The doctor said it isn't safe for me to travel after that false alarm last week." Mikan came back on the screen after settling down on their bed with a box of Howalons in her lap.

Natsume, Mikan and little Natsumi were supposed to be coming over to spend Christmas with me. But Mikan had experienced some stomach pain last week. Mikan being Mikan, panicked and had thought she was going to have a premature birth but it ended up being something that she ate that upset her stomach. The doctor advised her to stay put and be on bed rest for the next month.

"It's alright Mikan. I'm fine. How's little Natsumi doing?" I diverted the topic so that she wouldn't dwell on the fact that I'm spending Christmas alone.

"She's doing fine. We're at the stage where she's teething and crawling over stuff. Ruka-pyon came by yesterday and gave her a pet rabbit as a present. One of Usagi chan's descendants." Then as soon as the words left her mouth, she covered it with her hand after a small gasp.

"That's good." I deadpanned and eventually had to end the call for a meeting, reassuring her that I was fine.

Ruka was always a sensitive topic for me, though I'd be nonchalant about it whenever it would come up. I swirled my wine in the glass as I thought of him. Blonde hair, cerulean eyes, looked like a prince. We'd dated on and off through high school and university. I may not have shown it that much but I did love him. I just didn't choose him. I chose my career and we ended it before I flew to the States to establish my now successful company.

As unfeeling as I appear to most people, I actually do have feelings. I am human after all. They all think that I am only focusing on profit and money 24/7. But that is just to cover up the loneliness inside. Because I chose to be alone and lonely. I chose to have a successful career than to stay with the person I loved. I wanted something to fall back on because should I have stayed, I may have ended up resenting him and screwing things up in the process.

I would have preferred it if he chose to be angry at me, or even hate me for my decision yet he never did. He was that nice. I'd left him the freedom to go out with other people when I left, a clean slate if you will but it comforted me to know that he never did. Even if there wasn't an us anymore. We barely even talked nowadays, just a text here and there since we were both busy with our own lives.

I rarely become emotional. It's not a trait that Imais are known for. Even my brother, Subaru, appears cold to people who do not know him personally. Maybe because it's that stupid time of the year when people become mushy and nostalgic. Or maybe because I was a bit inebriated by the wine. No one was here to judge me anyway so I let myself become emotional for once. I opened the floodgates and poured my heart out to myself. I cried for the love that I lost the day I set foot on that plane. And as if he knows I've been thinking about him, a beep alerts me to a Facebook message on my phone.

Ruka: Hey

I stared at it before typing a hasty 'Hi' back.

Ruka: How've you been?

Hotaru: I'm good. Been better. You?

Ruka: I'm a bit lost.

Hotaru: Oh. Why?

Ruka: Nevermind.

Hotaru: Ok.

Ruka: Still the Ice Queen as ever.

Hotaru: …..

Ruka: Well, I'm on my way to a date. I'll talk to you later ok?

Hotaru: Ok.

I don't know why I felt hurt when I read that. He was probably trying to ask permission or something. He didn't really need to let me know that. We weren't together anymore. But the damage was done. And I don't know why I suddenly felt the need to stalk his Facebook account which I never do. His last post was a half hour ago with a shared picture quote.

" _Everyone says love hurts, but that is not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Envy hurts. Everyone gets these things confused with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all pain and makes someone feel wonderful again. Love is the only thing in the world that doesn't hurt." ~Liam Neeson_

I try to dull the ache in my heart. I figured this time would come. I just didn't anticipate it to come sooner than later. I turned off the laptop and set it aside. I turned off my phone and disconnected myself from the world. It was one thing I was good at and never hesitated to do so every once in awhile. I stood looking out at my big picture window next to my Christmas tree that was devoid of lights.

 _ **~Through the years, we all will be together~**_

 _ **~if the fates allow~**_

 _ **~Hang a shining star upon the highest bough~**_

 _ **~So have yourself a merry little Christmas~**_

 _ **~ Have yourself a merry little Christmas~**_

I hear a knock on the door and ignore it. I wasn't in the mood to face carolers and I knew no one would be out at this time so close to midnight. I waited for it to disappear but it never did. Instead, whoever was on the other side of the door seemed to be insistent. It could be someone in need of help, said my inner self, so I composed myself and trudged on over to the front door. When I open it, it takes me a minute to gather my bearings at the sight of Ruka Nogi at my doorstep.

"Uhmm... Hi." His cheeks were pink from the cold.

"Hi." I blinked to make sure I wasn't just imagining things.

"It's cold out here, may I come in?" I try not to melt under his gaze like Olaf from Frozen would melt near a fire.

"Sure. I thought you were still in Japan and out on a date?" I led him into the living room where he set his bag down.

"I am." He said simply.

"So what are you doing here?" He looked at me with a weird expression on his face.

"It's not good to spend Christmas alone."

"I'm used to the solitude Nogi." I wanted to scream out the truth, that I missed him, but i had to lie. I couldn't bear to be rejected again, tonight of all nights.

"You really don't get it, do you?" He stood up and approached me.

We stood face to face by the fire. For once, I was at a loss for words, and that never ever happens to me. He took off his glove and traced the outline of my jaw until his hand stopped under my chin, softly tilting my face up so I would look into his gorgeous Cerulean eyes. His hands were cool to the touch from the icy temperatures outside but his warmth radiated from within as he softly cupped my face.

"What are you really doing here Nogi?" I whispered as his face drew near.

"I'm here to give you your Christmas present." He whispered back.

"You didn't have to come all this way…" I tried to avert my gaze but he had already pulled me into his arms.

"Well, I couldn't really send my present through the mail, so I decided to drop by.." He made it sound like Japan and United States were just around the block from each other.

"But – " I tried to protest, but he closed the gap just staying mere centimeters away from my lips.

"Hotaru.." His breath was warm and minty against my lips.

"Ruka?" I rarely called him by his first name and he knew that as a fact. It was only when i am most vulnerable. But then again, he was always good at reading right through my words and actions.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

 _ **~So have yourself a merry little Christmas now~**_

 **END**

* * *

 **So just a little fluffy RukaxHotaru oneshot :)**

* * *

 **frozenbutterfly** – you are welcome. I hope your holidays were awesome! And yeah I will be updating them once this Christmas special is done :D

 **Anilissa** – couldn't really let him die hehehe.. and yeah sadly Tsubasa had to die for the story to be more poignant. And I don't know why Hotaru came to mind when I was writing the medic, lol.. and yes, this collection will be on and continued next Christmas season :D

 **layliaman98** – love you too! Hehe I love all my awesome readers and reviewers! And thank you for the compliment. I am happy you guys love my writing.

 **HaCel** – I decided to stray from the NatsuMikan pairing and do a RukaRu one shot. Hope you like it as much as the previous chappies ;)

* * *

 **So yeah, like I said in the beginning A/N, the last mini story will be a 3 chaptered story and will be uploaded on or before New Year rolls around then I will resume my regular story cycle.**

 **Thank you for those who read & reviewed! **

**Let me know what you think!**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **Lexi1989**


	8. Chapter 8: New Year's Mystery Part 1

**So here is the last 3 part installment for this year's Christmas Stories.**

 **Also, with the multitude of stories being updated, you guys may not have seen chapter 7 which is a oneshot so please do check it out and review ;)**

 **Hope you all had a very happy Christmas and advance Happy New Year's to everyone!**

 **Since I only got 1 review for the previous chapter,** _ **HaCel**_ **, this one is dedicated to you! XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS STORIES**

 **CHAPTER 8: A NEW YEAR'S MYSTERY**

 **JAN 31, 2014**

"DAMN IT LUNA! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" My fist slams on the desk in my room as I shout into the phone.

"I'm really sorry, Natsume." Her tone sounded neither apologetic nor remorseful for what she had done.

"I just don't see this working out. Rei is a better fit for me than you." She explained when I'd called her to inquire about her absence to the family dinner on New Year's Eve.

Luna and I had been going steady for a couple of months. I was planning to introduce her to my parents which was why I invited her to the family dinner. I even gave her a promise ring on Christmas as a present. Now she was breaking up with me.

I threw my phone at the wall in frustration and it shattered onto the floor in pieces. Shit. Now I had to get a new phone on top of it all. This year couldn't have started any worse.

Now I have no one to face my perfectionist parents with. I'll have to put up with their disapproving looks and disappointed eyes boring into me during dinner. Not to mention the condescending tone of voice that will be used by my oh-so-adorable mother. The occasion would then be dinner and 'let's embarrass Natsume' show.

I figured my best course of action would be to escape. So I grabbed my keys and my duffel, which fortunately remained unpacked and stealthily climbed out of my room through the window. I jumped to the tree outside next to it. Like a cat, I was swift and soon found myself on my feet on the ground. I jumped into my Corvette and drove far away as possible. Mother would probably forgive me in a year's time, when I show up again for the holidays. For now, escape was the only route possible.

* * *

It's almost midnight and I have nowhere to go. I'm in the Big Apple with hundreds of miles to go before I reach home. Home is Los Angeles, California. And so, as most of the general population would opt to do, I headed to Times Square to watch them drop that ball. And in deciding to do so, I met the girl that changed my life.

I was walking towards the throng of people and was still a couple of blocks away from the festivities when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Behind me was a woman with a mask. Most of her face was covered however her honey-gold eyes were what caught my attention. They were gorgeous and I couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Hey stranger!" She greeted with an enthusiastic wave and I was at a loss for words. She seemed to not have noticed.

"We're having a masquerade party, wanna join? Everyone is welcome to celebrate New Year's with us, unless you want to see the ball drop at Times Square."

I simply nodded and she grabbed my arm and took me to what looked like a club. She nodded to the bouncer who stood menacingly outside and we were waved in without a word. She handed me a mask and then wordlessly, she disappeared into the multitude of people mingling around.

* * *

I was about to go home when I saw him. He was walking aimlessly through the streets, no doubt, heading to the swarm that was congregated at Times Square. For once in my life, I decided to be bold. I invited him to the party and though I half expected him to decline, I was ecstatic that he followed me without complaints.

A quick nod to Joe, the bouncer, and we were quickly accepted in without issue. I grabbed a mask from the bar and gave it to him, taking note of its design before quickly slipping away to find the girls. I'll show them who's a killjoy.

I'm sure you're all confused about what I was going on about so let me fill you in. I came to this party with a couple of my friends Yura Otonashi and Wakako Usami. To be honest, I actually sneaked out so I could party because my grandfather is very strict and for once in my life I wanted to be rebellious. I'm a straight A's, goody two shoes kind of girl and am always treated like a prude by my more rambunctious classmates. But when I reached junior high and befriended Yura and Wakako, I learned to take a lot more risks and became more outgoing. Hence, I am at this party, without my grandpa's knowledge.

I was about to go home, fearing he would wake up and catch me not in my bed where I'm supposed to be. Wakako and Yura had told me that I was a killjoy and a prude. But when I saw this handsome guy, for once in my life I decided to screw it all and just have fun. Grandpa can ground me all he likes after I get home. I didn't know it would change my life forever.

So, I brought him in and gave him a mask. Then I left him to look for the girls. I found them at the bar, drinking shots from the guys they were dancing with before I left.

"Well, well, well, look who's back." Said Wakako after biting on a slice of lime.

"I'm glad you used your common sense." Yura added.

"Well I only came back because I found myself a date."

"Oh? And where is the poor unfortunate soul?" Their expressions looked that of a predator that found its prey.

"He's there." I pointed towards the unsuspecting guy.

"I don't believe you." Wakako narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I brought him in here, you can ask the bouncer." I shot back hotly.

"Well, for me to really believe that he is your date, since it's almost New Year's Eve, I dare you to kiss the guy when the clock strikes twelve." Yura suddenly had that evil gleam in her eyes.

"WHAAAT?" I shrieked.

"Unless you don't have what it takes." Yura smirked.

"A kiss is fine."

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Yura wagged her finger at me.

"It has to be a French kiss. Not just a smack on his lips."

I struggle to read the time on my watch and noticed it's only two minutes till twelve. I wasn't one to accept dares so easily but I was tired of being the pushover and loser in our trio. I had to show them I was up for anything. And so, I had one hundred and twenty seconds to prepare myself for my first kiss. Yes, I am eighteen and I have never been kissed. And now, my first kiss was going to be with a stranger.

* * *

I tried looking for the mysterious girl who brought me here, but with the numerous brunettes and flashing lights in the club, I could barely see clearly. Plus she was wearing a mask. With my searching I came across a sight I didn't expect nor want to see. Luna was here, though she was wearing an eye mask, I recognized her by her hair and outfit. Plus, she still wore the gold promise ring I gave her.

Her arms were wound around the neck of another guy who I presumed was Rei, and they were slow dancing to the music. I felt the rage consume me and finding the brunette with the alluring eyes was buried in the back of my mind. I only wanted to rip Luna away from that bastard and be the one holding her in my arms.

I barely noticed that people on the dance floor began coupling up or gathering in groups. It was only a few minutes till midnight. I shuffled over to the couple who weren't aware of my presence. My pace was slow as the floor was crowded and littered with a rowdy crowd. I was a few meters away when the crowd started to chant and count down.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

A hand roughly grabs my arm and turns me around. I am about to unleash my rage on this person when I recognized the honey gold eyes staring up into my own. She still had her mask and I gave her a questioning look. She seemed to hesitate before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The next thing I know, the brunette has pulled my face down and crashed her lips on mine. At first, I was frozen, not knowing what to do. The kiss wasn't mind-blowing, nor was it sloppy, it just felt inexperienced. I suddenly felt the need to educate her. I found myself kissing her back, sliding my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

Her eyes were closed and I trailed my tongue across her bottom lip. She moaned into the kiss and I took it as an opportunity for my tongue to explore deeper. It seems the kiss went on longer than what was normal for a traditional New Year's Kiss and people were cheering us on. I snuck a glance in Luna's direction and saw her fuming. Serves her right.

I paid attention to my kissing partner who still had her mask on but wasn't mindful of our surroundings. The intensity of the kiss seemed to be increasing however, I didn't want to make a scene in the club so I broke it off gently.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered into her ear and she nodded.

People clapped me on the back as we made our way to the exit. She told me she'd meet me outside and needed to go to the bathroom so I waited patiently by the exit as she wound her way around the array of people now going back to drinking and partying the start of the New Year. The bouncer gave me a thumbs up as I stood there outside. Fifteen minutes passed but she hasn't come out yet. Half an hour ticked by and I grew increasingly worried. I went back in and tried to check, but a quick inquiry from the female bartender walking out of the bathroom advised no one else was in there. She'd ditched me.

It looks like I'm starting 2015 right.

I got dumped. Then I got payback by getting kissed by some random, hot, mystery chick in front of my ex.

Whoever she was, I'm gonna have to thank her someday. If I ever find out who she is.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **I don't think I have to spell out who the mystery woman is. :D**

 **But will they meet again?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

 **Hacel -** Thank you so much for checking out the previous chapter. I just felt like doing something different for a change and go a little OOC for Ruka and Hotaru. XD

 **Happy New Year too!**

* * *

 **2 more chapters before this fic is temporarily completed. Until next year's Christmas Stories are created :D**

 **My story cycle will resume in January in the following order:**

 **Secrets**

 **Karaoke Nights**

 **The Guy Next Door**

 **Delicious Taboo**

 **And watch out for a couple new stories that may come out soon! Any plot requests? Please let me know as I am open to suggestions!**

* * *

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	9. Chapter 9: New Year's Mystery Part 2

**So for some reason, I can't see new reviews and it seems to be a problem with the site.. I do get your notifications though so it's cool.**

 **I only updated now since I went out of town during the weekend to the beach! I hope you guys enjoyed your post Christmas holidays too!**

 **A little OOC for some characters here and there. This is an AU fic after all.**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS STORIES**

 **CHAPTER 9: NEW YEAR'S MYSTERY (PART 2)**

 **A FEW YEARS LATER**

I walk into the lobby of the plush office building with my nerves in a jumbled mess. I'm scheduled for a nine o'clock interview with one of Hollywood's most powerful entertainment lawyers, Hotaru Imai. She's a legend in the entertainment industry as a fierce woman to come up against in the courtroom.

She is one of the partners of the small law firm Imai-Nogi-Hyuuga. She's won several cases for multiple A-list celebrities and her client list was increasing by the minute hence, they were accepting interns.

So here I am, sweaty palms and all, arriving half an hour early for my interview. I am ushered into a plush office by what seems to be a flustered paralegal. She tells me to wait as Attorney Imai was in a conference with the other partners and I take a seat on their soft couch and wait to be called. If I bag this internship, it would definitely look good on my resume, not to mention that it could open the gate to a job opportunity if I don't screw this up.

My life had taken a 360 degree change after that night a few years ago. I'd taken up on Wakako and Yura's dare to kiss that guy that I brought into the club on New Year's Eve. And he had kissed the socks off of me. It was electrifying. It was my first kiss. But when he'd suggested we 'get out of there', I'd panicked and bolted. We all know what that phrase meant and I just wasn't ready for it. Just as how I wasn't ready when I entered the conference room for my internship interview with him seated in front of me.

Kill me now, please.

* * *

"Imai, we don't need another intern." I complained for the hundredth time this week.

"Nogi, how many clients have recently signed for our services?" She disregards me once again and talks to our other partner/co-owner of the firm.

"We have five new A-list clients, and about fifty minor ones." Ruka Nogi, my best friend answers her.

"And with our current staff, will we be able to give each of them the priority and attention they deserve with the hard earned money they are paying us?" She inquired once again.

"No. We need a new intern." Scratch that. He's my ex best friend now. Traitorous bastard.

"So, Hyuuga, since we are equal owners and partners at this firm, I would say this board has outnumbered you, two to one." She gives me a smile that looks pure evil to the core.

"Tch." I refuse to acknowledge defeat.

"If it makes you feel better, Nogi and yourself will be present at the interview and I will give you each a veto power. We are interviewing five candidates for two internship spots." Hotaru Imai is a woman who gets what she wants, how and when she wants it. I hardly believe that veto power is powerful enough to sway her when she's made up her mind.

So here I am, seated next to her in the conference room, interviewing candidates for the so-called internship. The first was a Harvard law student that seemed to have a stick up his ass and I used my veto power on him. He was too arrogant for my taste. The next three candidates were okay. Now we were down to the last one.

She walked in with a confident air around her. I studied her behind the clipboard that held her resume. She's in her third year in UCLA Law School and specialized in Entertainment Law. Top of her class. Hotaru asked her the standard questions but looked unimpressed. The candidate looked aware of the situation and the anxiety was evident in her eyes as I looked at her. I took a second look and felt like I've seen those eyes before. I just couldn't remember.

Hotaru was about to end the interview when I gave her a meaningful look. She raised her brow but then gave me a look that conveyed amusement in her lavender eyes.

"Miss Sakura, your credentials are impressive but you haven't really practiced this type of law that much compared to our other candidates." She said in a deadpan tone.

The young woman's trepidation was not lost on me and I decided to take over the interview much to Imai's annoyance.

"Miss Sakura." The candidate looked at me like she saw a ghost. I still haven't remembered where I'd met her. But I know I've seen those eyes before.

"Yes sir?" The moment she spoke, her voice brought me back to that place in New York on New Year's Eve years ago. Even if her face was covered with a mask, she had the same sweet voice. Her hair was shorter now, and her resume states she has been living in LA all these years but I still felt that it was her.

 _"Hey stranger!"_

 _"We're having a masquerade party, wanna join? Everyone is welcome to celebrate New Year's with us, unless you want to see the ball drop at Times Square."_

"Why should we hire you as our intern when the four other candidates have more experience at it than yourself? What makes yourself stand out?"

"Well sir, I can tell you right now, I may be what you guys would consider 'new' to this but I am currently at the top of my class at UCLA Law. I specialize in the kind of law that you all practice and I've read up on some of the cases you are working on and compiled a few revisions or notes that could help with your cases. I can do the work and can guarantee to deliver exceptional results. I am willing to do whatever it takes to be a useful addition to the team. I can do all the nitty gritty work that you senior lawyers should not be bothered with. I am a risk for you, I know, and admittedly I am a risk taker. But I do a mean fact checking and never do things impulsively." Her hesitance was gone and she suddenly had an aura of credence in her. Like she was on top of the world. Talk about a change in personality.

"Yes. I guess you don't do things impulsively." I muttered under my breath, thinking of the night that girl had left me waiting in the cold for almost an hour.

I gave Hotaru and Ruka a meaningful look that meant to say 'Don't interfere or else'.

"Well, I'm not one normally involved with hiring interns but as one of the spots will be under my team, then I'm willing to take a risk on you. Don't prove me wrong."

"Thank you sir. I won't. You will never regret hiring me." She gave me a big smile and stood up to shake my hand.

As our fingers touched, I felt that sudden jolt of electricity. And I'm pretty sure she felt it too the way she flinched as our hands made contact. Hotaru cleared her throat and reminded us all that we needed to get to work. I called over one of the paralegals from my team to show Miss Sakura around and as they left, Hotaru quickly turned to me with a smirk.

"Why did you hire her?" She asked.

"Hn…"

"There's something you're not telling me Hyuuga."

"Remember that night I told you about, Imai?"

"Vaguely. I rarely listen to your rants." I rolled my eyes and recapped about the girl who had kissed and ditched me that New Year's night.

"And you think, she's the smart woman who left you waiting?" She gave me an evil smile as I nodded.

"Well I for one, certainly think she was smart for not entertaining the likes of you. Unlike that user of a girlfriend Luna you have. The moment she knew you were going to be a bigshot lawyer, she comes back to you all sweet. And stupid you, had to take her back. Idiotic if I must say." She shook her head but I could almost see the ideas forming in her mind by that glint in her eye.

Suddenly, I have a feeling that telling Hotaru Imai about that night was not a good idea.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Soooo they meet again though Mikan has yet to confirm that she was the mystery woman.**

 **Natsume has taken Luna back, (the idiot!) and Hotaru knows! Looks like the ending is going to be quite interesting…**

 **See you all for the finale of Christmas Stories in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Secrets will be updated by next week. Just have to deal with the post holiday mania at work and we will be resuming the regular story cycle! Yey!**

* * *

 **And like I mentioned in the beginning author's note, I cant see new reviews on the fanfic page, but I get the notifications on gmail, so I will be answering the reviews I have so far.**

 **HaCel –** Yeah, just really wanted something different for Chapter 7.. lol

And yes, there will be a happy ending somewhat forming in my mind so expect the finale this week for this story :D Thank you for the compliments and happy new Year! XD

 **Guest –** I'm sorry you felt that way, but it's how I imagined Natsume being Natsume.

 **Guest2 –** Happy New Year too kababayan! :D sorry it took awhie to update this and the regular story cycle will resume by next week. This series will be closed by this weekend ;)

 **Random –** I'll see what I can do with that, I think I will be releasing a new one once I finish a couple of my ongoing stories! And thank you for loving my work! Hope u had a happy holidays too!

 **frozenbutterfly –** Oh dear me, I hope u still have wifi when I update. I only updated now coz its been hectic this holiday season. Take care and let me know when ur back online!

 **Anilissa –** hahaha well Natsume really was famous for his smirk.. and they at baby #2 now in that oneshot hahahaha. And I hope u enjoy part 2 of the New Year's story. The reviews still can't be seen still.. huhuhu.. I wonder when the site will fix it since I sent them an email already.

 **BraveheartLight –** wow. Your reviews blew me away. Thank you so much and yeah if you read my other works you will see how cliffhangers, and plot twists are mostly my best friends hahaha.

 **Hopefully the site fixes the review issues soon. Until then, I will base the reviews on the gmail notices I receive . XD**

* * *

 **Read, follow, favorite and leave a review!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**


	10. Chapter 10: New Year's Mystery (FINALE)

**So as Christmas and New Year's Eve come to pass, this mini-story series fic will be closed.**

 **Not to worry as next year, I will be adding more to it ;)**

 **The issue with reviews has been fixed by the site – Yipeee!**

 **Thank you all for those who followed and set this story to their favorites!**

 **And an even more humongous THANK YOU for those who took the time to review!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS STORIES**

 **CHAPTER 10: NEW YEAR'S MYSTERY (FINALE) 2015**

I rub the pressure points on my temple to relieve the aching throb that has been bothering me since Luna stepped into my office raging like a lunatic.

"What do you mean you can't take me out on Thursday?" She hissed after slamming the door.

"It means, I can't take you out. I already told you two weeks ago that Imai, Ruka and I are flying to New York that week. We're thinking of opening a new branch of the firm there."

"But we already have reservations at Café L'Amour. It's New Year's Eve for Pete's sake! I had to pull strings to get into that slot! Tell them you're sick or something! Surely Ruka or Hotaru can cover for you!" She whined.

"And I can't not be there. I am co-owner and senior partner in this firm. It would be bad image for us if all three of us weren't there. Especially if I'm spotted at a well-known café. It won't make my work image look good." I told her exasperatedly.

"Then why can't you take me to New York?" She looked like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Because I'm not gonna be partying there, Luna. I will be working. And if I take you along you'll just whine the whole time that I'm not spending time with you. I'd spare us both that scene." I'm almost at the point of giving up.

"Don't bother Natsume. I'm tired of being in the backburner. I try my best to make this work. You should too."

"That's not fair Luna."

"What isn't fair is that you will be out there, drinking and dining with big shot lawyers while I'm left home alone!" She throws her hands up in the air in frustration.

I swear I do not understand her logic. She turns to leave and it just had to be at the same time that Hotaru comes into my office.

"Hyuuga, I need you to check these drafts that Sakura made regarding the case over at Univer-" the end of her sentence drifted off as she took her eyes off of the folder she was holding and raised her eyebrow at a red faced Luna.

"You do know non-billing visitors are prohibited during office hours here, right Hyuuga?" Luna seemed more infuriated by her statement and left the office in a huff.

"You didn't have to do that Imai."

"I know. I didn't but I wanted to." She gave me an eery half smile.

"You know how much I hate her guts." She added as an afterthought before dropping the folder on my desk and going back to her own office.

Lately I had been questioning the choices I made in the past. Law school was fine. Coming from a family of lawyers then, it was expected I'd follow in the family's profession. Relocating from New York to Los Angeles and specializing in entertainment law, was more of a rebellious move towards my parents. They were powerful litigators on Wall Street which was something I didn't want and my parents, my mom in particular, was livid with my choice. She didn't speak to me until I won my first ever case. Entertainment law was somewhat looked down upon by the rest of the law community. They thought all we did was babysit actors and rock stars and get them out of jail when they get busted for stupid things like getting caught with drugs or driving under the influence charges but it's so much more than that.

Being an entertainment lawyer meant you were guiding people towards their life choices. We handled and pour over every little detail in their contracts, educated them on what would happen should they decide to take on a certain course of action, defend them against the relentless hounding paparazzi, the things we do were endless. My first case was a high profile A list actor. He was harassed by the paparazzi and in self-defense he had shielded himself from the camera, knocking it out of the pap's hands, and causing it to crash on the ground.

The paparazzi had the balls to file a case in court when he was, one, caught trespassing in private property, two, chasing said actor around his own home with said camera, three, caused injury to the actor who had gotten gashes on his face making him lose a potential commercial contract. He didn't stand a chance. And since this was one of those high profile matinee idols, it was media frenzy.

When news of our win spread, the first call I received was from my mom, congratulating me on my win. The second one was from Luna, which is why, as you all know, I am in this predicament.

I wondered why I had ever considered getting back together with her when all she was is a spoiled brat. I thought I loved her, but as time flew by, we grew further apart. It pained me to know she only came back because I'd surpassed the level of popularity that has-been Rei Serio had. The thought of breaking up with Luna didn't bring up feelings of pain in me and that was what bothered me the most. It brought me relief to finally be free of her clutches. The realization that I was indifferent enough to not be hurt about letting go of someone who had clung to me for years confirmed that I didn't really love her. And I knew neither did she.

With all my musings, I didn't realize Mikan had stepped into the office. It was only when she cleared her throat and waved a hand in my face that I looked away from the window that gave me a spectacular view of the ocean.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked with her warm smile.

Mikan and I had grown into an easy friendship after two years of working together. She'd proven herself worthy of that internship and the moment she graduated from law school and passed the bar, she became a junior lawyer in the firm under my department.

She was easy to talk to and always very cheerful. Sometimes though, she can be quite shy. I would catch her staring at me when she thought I wasn't looking and though I didn't scold or tease her for it, she would blush beet red when our eyes meet. She could also be tenacious in the courtroom. One of our recent cases was won because of her research and her relentlessness in cross examining the witness in our favor. She's a beautiful girl that anyone could easily fall in love with (even me) but with the overbearing presence of Luna and our close proximity in the workplace, I'd put my admiration for her at the back of my mind. It just couldn't happen.

"Just thinking about stuff." I muttered.

"I take it you and Ms. Koizumi had a fight again. You should pay more attention to her. She is your girlfriend after all." She said softly. She wasn't a stranger to Luna and I's many fights that more often than not happen over the phone or in my office. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm just tired of it all. And the worst part is, I feel like she knows it too." I couldn't believe that for the first time, I was opening up to Mikan with my personal life.

"Well, people come and go in life. You just have to weed out who are the ones to keep and who are the ones that you are meant to let go of." She sounded so wise and philosophical right now.

"I'm not happy anymore."

"Is she?"

"I don't think so. All we do is fight."

"Ask her. Then decide. But what's important is you be honest to yourself."

"Hn." I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I retreated to my 'busy with work look' and started checking the files Imai had given earlier. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was already 8PM.

"Why are you still here Sakura?" I asked her.

"Well, I just came to greet you a Happy New Year in advance. I'm leaving for the East Coast tomorrow. I'm visiting my grandfather. I guess I'll be seeing you next year then." She gave me a small wave and left.

I sat there in complete silence. Some people say complete silence is spooky. How there seems to be a buzzing or ringing in your ears and it unnerves them. I am the complete opposite. My mind is clearer in the silence and it helps me think. Two hours pass by and I made up my mind. It was now or never. I picked up my phone and it made me laugh to think that many years had gone by and I didn't even memorize her number. I had to look for it in my contacts.

She picked up immediately but before I could speak a word, I recognized a voice in the background.

"Come on baby. Let me stay over this time. You said yourself he won't be coming here tonight." My anger seethed up from within as I heard Rei and Luna making out.

"Hmmmm…okay.. yeah, do that again babe." Her small sighs and whimpers were evidence that my decision was indeed correct.

I hung up and felt like a fool. Well. It was five years of my life wasted down the drain. I sent her a text saying that it's over. Just that. I didn't need a dramatic breakup. I blocked her number and figured I'd get my things at her apartment at a later time. And then I sat in silence until the sun finally rose. With the rising of the sun, I felt a renewed energy. I am now free.

* * *

Okay.

My decision to visit upstate New York went well. Grandpa was doing well despite having been confined to the hospital due to his weak heart. He got discharged on the thirtieth and I brought him home with the caregiver that I employed to take care of him while I was away. I left him with the caregiver in the apartment at Greenwich Village I'd gotten two years ago after being employed by Imai-Nogi-Hyuuga and associates. I knew he wouldn't do well if I had him living in the rundown dingy one bedroom apartment we had back then in Harlem. Having nothing to do that afternoon, I decided to take a peek into the past and see how my old friends were doing.

It's been awhile since I saw Wakako and Yura. Ever since I decided, that I wasn't cut out for that rebellious and risky life that they were used to, we'd drifted apart. The night at the club years ago made me realize that I wanted something more than having some guy buy me drinks, make out with me when I'm drunk and eventually knock me up. Even if that guy was Natsume Hyuuga. I don't think he knew that I was that girl he'd kissed. I doubt he would even remember. But I always would. He was my first kiss and though it wasn't all special like I'd dreamed it would be, the thought that that time in my life made me choose a path, the path to my success, made it a very pleasant memory.

With traffic, the thirty minute drive to Harlem became an hour and then I was standing in front of what I last knew was Yura's address. I knocked on the door and I saw a woman peer through the moth eaten curtains at the window before opening the door slightly.

"Whaddya want?" She scowled at me as I stood there.

"Uhm, I'm looking for Yura Otonashi?" I said hesitantly.

"Why you looking for her? Are you a cop? You gonna arrest her aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No. No. No." I waved my hands in front of me like a lunatic in trying to convince the lady.

"I'm an old friend. Is she home?"

"Yura don't got no friends who look respectable like you. You sure you're her friend?" She asked.

"We go way back. I used to live here in Harlem before I moved to California."

"She working at a club near Times Square. I'll give you the address. She already left for work." She closed the door and I could hear shuffling inside followed by a wail of a child.

The woman came back a few minutes later with a child in her arms, clutching a small piece of paper in her hand. She shoved it to me and closed the door again unceremoniously. Since I still had a couple of hours until sundown, I decided to give Wakako a try. I drove up to their old address only to find that the apartment building had been bought along with a couple of neighboring ones and a mini-mall stood in its place. I didn't know many other people still living here in Harlem and Wakako and Yura were the closest I had ever called friends, so I decided to go find Yura instead. Ironically, I ended up at the club that we were in on New Year's Eve those fateful years ago. It was remodeled, renamed and under new management.

"YURA!" The guy who pointed me to the bar screamed as we approached.

"WHAT IS IT DENNY? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WORKING HERE?" Yura looked up from what she was doing to glare at the guy.

"THERE'S A MIKAN SAKURA LOOKING FOR YOU!" He retorted and pushed me towards the bar.

"OHMIGOD, MIKAN IS THAT YOU?" I cringed as Yura's scream travelled way across the bar where she was pouring drinks.

I nodded sheepishly and approached as she jumped the bar, declaring to the other guy that she was taking a break.

She navigated along the scattered tables in the club and brought me to a slightly (I could say quiet, but we all know a bar is never quiet) less noisy section. A co-worker was abruptly signaled and five minutes later, we had two martinis in front of us.

"So how have you been Yura?"

"I'm doing good. Well a bit less than good. Got knocked up after graduation. Baby daddy left me when I told him. Kid's with my aunt, who I'm guessing told you I worked here. This place doesn't pay much but it pays the bills and brings food on the table." She shrugged as she took a sip of her martini.

"And how are you little Miss Hotshot lawyer?" She asked me, wagging her eyebrows slightly.

"How'd you know?"

"Your grandfather mentioned it to my aunt when he was grocery shopping prolly sometime before he left Harlem. Said you were working at some actor's protection firm or something and that you had bought a fancy place out at Greenwich Village." I giggled and told her about my job and who I worked for.

"Holy Shit! You mean to say the guy you gave a smooching back here is the guy you're working for?! Are you together now?! Did you sleep with him?!" She was firing questions at me a mile a minute and it was hard to keep up.

"Geez, you know I'm not one for hookups and all that stuff Yura. Besides, he has a girlfriend." I chided her.

"But you like him, don't you?" I giggled uncontrollably and gave out a wistful sigh. Even if I did come to like Natsume Hyuuga, I doubt he felt the same since he was still with his girlfriend.

I had heard from Hotaru that she was a bitchy lady and that she only came back to Natsume after learning that he became a successful lawyer. Apparently that night back here in the club was the night they had first broken up because she cheated on him. Hotaru also mentioned about Natsume kissing some random girl, and I began to blush knowing she was talking about me, though I doubted she knew it was me. She looked at me real funny after though but I shook the thought out of my head because it was impossible. Completely and utterly impossible.

"Yeah well, I guess you're the ripe one amongst us rotten apples. Wakako would've been proud of ya." I am taken back to reality at Yura's words and momentarily got confused since she used the past tense with Wakako.

"What do you mean would have?" Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"She died from an OD (overdose) of heroin and meth two years ago."

I was speechless. And an overwhelming sense of grief came over me. I hardly realized that tears were streaming down my face until Yura had pushed a napkin in my face.

"No use crying over spilt milk Mikan. It was a good thing you came to your senses faster than we ever did. You did good. No, scratch that. You did awesome! And I'm glad you never forgot about me and Wakako. I know we caused you some hurt by saying all that stuff when you went rogue on us way back Senior High and went back to being a straight A prude. I wish I'd had enough common sense in me to follow in your footsteps." Though she used crass words like she always did when we were younger, I noticed she had matured. Being a single mother can't have been an easy thing for her to go through alone.

"Break's over. I have to get back to work. Those drinks don't pour themselves." I stood up and offered to pay for the drinks.

"Don't." She held her hand up. "On the house."

I gave her a hug and made myself a promise to stop by before I return to California with some stuff for her and her family. As I turned to leave, she called me from across the room and threw something in the air. It was an eye mask with a small tag clipped to the side.

 **DIESEL CLUB INVITES YOU TO CELEBRATE NEW YEAR'S EVE WITH US.**

 **ANNUAL MASQUERADE BALL**

 **SHOW THIS COUPON UPON ENTRANCE FOR 1 FREE DRINK!**

 **DOORS OPEN AT 7PM**

"It won't be awhile till you're back here again Mikan. One last party with me for old time's sake?" She asked with a wink. I smiled back at her and nodded.

* * *

We closed the deal early and headed back to the hotel. Man, they weren't kidding when they said New York is a city that never sleeps. Even during the last day of the year, the lawyers we talked to about expanding our branch still wanted to meet up. They even had families to go home to yet there we were, ending the meeting at eight in the evening.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" Ruka asked.

"I want to go dancing." Hotaru suddenly announces which makes us both raise our eyebrows. The Ice Queen (as she is most often called in court) Hotaru Imai knows how to dance? Well, she is Hotaru Imai, I doubt there is something in the world she can't do. And her being Hotaru Imai, like I told you all before, she gets what she wants, how and when she wants it.

So an hour later we are freshly showered, dressed and are in a cab heading to midtown Manhattan. With a lot of foot traffic, we decided to get out of the cab and walk around, checking out places where Imai could 'dance'.

She looked up from her phone which she has been glancing at multiple times for the past hour since we left the hotel.

"I want to go to DIESEL club. There's a masquerade party there so we can get drunk and wasted to celebrate our new firm opening in the city within the next year anonymously!" She declared and dragged Ruka and I to the direction of the club.

I recognized the area and am immediately taken back to that night with my mystery kisser. I wondered where she was now. It had been awhile since I thought of her. I'd initially thought it was Mikan but as the years passed by, I'd accepted that there really were some questions in your life unanswered. The club was almost the same as I remembered, except it was expanded and the dance floor was a lot bigger and more modern.

It was filling in with people, mostly tourists who didn't want to do the 'touristy' thing and watch the ball drop. I stayed by our table as Hotaru pulled on Ruka to have him dance with her. I studied them out on the dance floor and realized that damn, Imai really could dance. She was wearing an eye mask, while Ruka had on a Vendetta mask. I wore a black cat mask and the only thing that could be seen was my eyes. Two and a half hours passed and it looked like Hotaru was neither slowing down or getting drunk. I'd lost sight of them and was looking around the room when my eyes locked with a pair of honey gold eyes. With my mask partially blocking my eyesight, I took it off and tried to get near for a closer look.

She was seated at the bar wearing leather pants and a polka dotted crop top that clung to her curves. Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail and she had black knee high boots on her feet. As quickly as our eyes locked, they darted away as she turned around and spoke with her friend who was sitting next to her.

'It's impossible. There can't be just one person with those eyes.' I shook my head and returned to my search for Ruka and Imai.

The search went futile as more and more patrons came into the club as the clock was near striking twelve to signal the coming new year. I couldn't help but glance at the young woman still seated at the bar with her friend who was casting me surreptitious looks. I tried to look into the brunette's face but she also was wearing a mask. It was a white mask that covered her eyes only. It reminded me of the mystery kisser and something in my gut told me that it really was her.

She seemed to sense my gaze and looked at me again. I saw the hint of recognition in her eyes quickly replaced by panic. I feel like I know her. Or maybe it was just that adrenaline feeling of wanting to know her. She made to stood up and I quickly jostled into the crowd to catch up.

"Hey!" I called out but she neither heard me nor noticed as she went head on into the sea of people.

It was a good thing I carried the genes of my mother who was very tall for her age. I could still see her as she weaved and bobbed through the crowd. It must have been a good ten minutes before I finally gained on her and was able to grasp her arm.

"You." She looked at me like a scared little girl.

I let go of her arm, realizing I may have been gripping her too hard.

"Sorry." I said and she just nodded and looked down.

"You were that girl weren't you? The one who kissed me on New Year's Eve seven years ago?" I asked and she nodded, still not looking at me or saying anything.

As the countdown to midnight began, the crowd was getting rowdier and the next thing I knew she was knocked over by some drunk asshole. I barely had time to catch her as she fell arms first to the ground. I was able to cushion her fall, her head buried on my chest.

"Are you okay?" I had to slightly shout next to her ear so she could hear me and I felt her nod but she wouldn't lift her head up and she was clutching my shirt so tight.

"10"

"9"

"8"

I forced her up only to realize I had come face to face with Mikan. Her mask had fallen off her face and she looked at me all wide eyed as she realized what had happened.

"7"

"6"

"5"

I realize now that everything happens for a reason. Luna, the breakup, the new year's kiss with a stranger who was actually my junior lawyer. Her coming into my life at moments where I'm usually so confused about what I want. Now I know, all I want is her.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"Natsume, I can explain…" She started to say.

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" As the crowd went into a frenzy, it was my turn to pull her into me for a kiss.

I felt her kiss me back. Gone was the inexperienced girl and vindicated guy who'd kissed here seven years ago. We have come full circle, same place, different year; all grown up and ready to take on the world.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka looked at the kissing couple in the sidelines a few feet away. Having seen and heard everything, Hotaru turned to him with a small smile on her lips.

"Well Ruka, looks like Natsume's New Year's Mystery Kisser has been solved."

 **END**

* * *

 **Sooooo this is one of the longest chapters I've ever done! LoL!**

 **Hope you enjoy the finale!**

 **Till next year for Christmas Stories!**

* * *

 **Anilissa** – yes, site has been fixed so I can see all the reviews now. And seven years. At that time, Mikan was a senior in high school and proceeded to UCLA to study Law and the rest is history. :D And Natsume took Luna back because he had thought he was in love with her but yeah, we all know how that went XD

 **Rei** – I agree with you because one kiss years ago doesn't really change your life. What I was referring to was that experience led Mikan to realize she wasn't cut out to be a rebel. And that turned her life around. Natsume asking her to go somewhere else, made her realize she wasn't ready and that she needed to turn her life around which she did and hence, she became a successful lawyer ;) Hope this clears this up :)

* * *

 **So Secrets is being worked on but given it's still hectic at work I may not be able to update till the weekend so stay tuned for that and the return of my regular story cycle!**

* * *

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
